Aramis et le silence
by ninoche70
Summary: Aramis quitte ses frères mousquetaires pour se retirer dans un monastère. Sa foi est-elle suffisamment profonde pour se consacrer pleinement et complètement à Dieu? Quelles épreuves devra-t'il vivre pour honorer sa promesse?


Aramis s'éloignait sous le regard de ses frères dans cette majestueuse allée du château de Versailles. Les grands chênes qui la bordaient se caressaient en leur cime formant une nef digne des plus belles cathédrales. Les rayons du soleil se faufilant à travers les branches encore feuillues en cette fin d'été, formaient des pépites d'or en suspension dans l'air. Les trois mousquetaires profitèrent encore un moment de ce moment à la fois si merveilleux et triste. Porthos en particulier semblait sidéré par le choix de vie de son ami. Pourquoi avait-il choisi cette voie là ? Comment avaient-ils pu le laisser partir ? Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de cette silhouette maintenant toute petite. Athos l'encouragea à faire demi-tour en lui tapotant l'épaule. Il était temps de rentrer à la garnison et de reprendre leurs vies de mousquetaires au service du Roi de France.

Sur le chemin du retour, aucun ne parla. Pourtant après une mission comme celle-ci, les hommes de Tréville partageaient en général de longues heures sur leur joie d'avoir participer à la justice. Chaque coup d'épée, de mousquet, de botte était analysée et commentée. Mais ce soir, aucun n'avait envie de fêter cette victoire finale sur l'infâme Rochefort. La démission des mousquetaires et le départ au Monastère de Douai d'Aramis les laissaient sans voix. Ils chevauchaient les uns derrière les autres en route vers Paris depuis un moment quand finalement d 'Artagnan osa poser une question :

« - Tréville est au courant à votre avis ?

\- Probablement, répondit Athos .

\- Comment a t'il pu accepter ça ?

\- Aucune idée. »

Aramis ne s'était pas retourné, pas une fois, en fait il avait peur de se tromper, de faire le mauvais choix. La route vers Douai était longue. Tréville l'avait rejoint au delà de Versailles afin de récupérer ses effets de mousquetaire. Ils avaient en effet convenu après la longue discussion qu'ils avaient eue ensemble de se retrouver une dernière fois dans la petite ville de Rambouillet à partir de laquelle Aramis partirait.

« - Aramis, vous êtes bien sur de votre choix ? demanda le tout nouveau ministre de la guerre ?

\- Je ne vois pas de solution plus raisonnable, répondit Aramis, j'ai fait une promesse à Dieu et je ne veux plus mettre en danger la vie de ceux que j'aime. Au plus profond de mon cœur, je sais que c'est ce que Dieu me demande de faire même si le sacrifice me semble énorme en ce moment.

\- C'est avec regret que je vous laisse partir mon ami, nous avons vécu de nombreuses choses ensemble et vous manquerez à vos camarades en particulier à Athos , Porthos et d'Artagnan.

\- Ils me manqueront aussi, soyez en sûr. Je prierai pour vous tous.

\- Encore une chose, reprit Tréville, il est probable que Louis déclare la guerre à l'Espagne, nous saurons ça dans les jours à venir. Je viens d'être nommé ministre de la guerre et mon devoir sera éventuellement de recruter tous les hommes valides de France afin d'assurer les arrières de nos soldats de métiers et d'aller au front si cela est nécessaire. Même ceux qui se sont retirer dans les monastères, insista t'il. Sachez que tant que vous n'aurez pas prononcé vos vœux, je pourrais être dans l'obligation de vous rappeler.

\- Je sais, répondit simplement Aramis. Espérons que vous ne soyez pas obliger d'en arriver là.

Il était temps de partir. Il décrocha une dernière fois son épaulière et déposa ses armes, dénoua la ceinture bleue des mousquetaires n'emportant que sa petite bible qu'il avait toujours sur lui. Tréville enlaça une dernière fois son ancien tireur, récupéra l'épaulière et les armes et sortit de la taverne. Aramis quant à lui loua un cheval qui le mènerait jusqu' au monastère où il avait, quelques jours auparavant, envoyé une lettre à frère Guillaume son ancien père spirituel lorsqu'il était au séminaire, il y a bien des années.

Athos, Porthos et d'Artagnan avaient enfin passé le porche de la garnison qui, comme si rien avait changé, grouillait de soldats, les uns rangeant leur matériel, les autres s'apprêtant à sortir. Une fois, leurs chevaux pris en charge par les palefreniers ils s'installèrent ça et là autour de la grande table en bois de la cour, Serge leur servit l'une de ses spécialités que d'habitude ils appréciaient mais là le cœur n'y était pas. Tréville n'était pas rentré , Dieu sait où il était … Athos l'attendrait de longues heures encore s'il fallait mais il avait bien l'intention de comprendre ce que lui et Aramis avaient convenu, Si toute fois il était bien au courant …

« - J'comprends pas pourquoi il est parti, ronchonna d'Artagnan. Que sa foi soit forte est une chose mais de là à s'enterrer dans un monastère …

\- il avait déjà été au séminaire avant de rentrer dans la compagnie des mousquetaires, répondit Athos, il m'en avait parlé lorsque nous étions au couvent avec la reine. C'était le souhait de son père de le voir embrasser une telle carrière. Puis il en était ressorti.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il préférait envoyer les gens au diable plutôt qu'au paradis, m'avait-il dit »

Porthos ne disait rien, le départ de son ami le bouleversait sincèrement. Sa tristesse lui donnait des envies de cogner sur tout ce qui bougeait. Dans une taverne à proximité, il trouverait certainement un ou deux gardes rouges avec qui se battre. Ses compagnons s'en aperçurent et d'Artagnan se proposa de le raccompagner chez lui avant d'aller retrouver Constance.

Tréville arriva tard dans la soirée, Athos l'attendait adossé à l'ombre d'un pilier de la garnison. Les bras encore chargés des effets d'Aramis, le capitaine grimp les marches menant à son bureau. Athos sortit de son ombre et l'invectiva :

« - Aramis est parti, vous êtes au courant ?

\- Oui, évidemment, il m'a remis sa démission juste avant son procès, répondit-il

\- Et vous n'avez rien fait pour le retenir ? Athos avait rejoint son supérieur et découvrait les armes d'Aramis.

\- Nous nous sommes vus à deux reprises, son choix était clair, c'était le seul moyen pour lui de ne plus faire de tord aux gens qui lui sont proches, vous trois, le reine, le dauphin , moi aussi .

\- Je ne sais pas, moi, vous auriez pu le convaincre d'aller en mission quelques temps au lieu de le laisser gâcher sa vie.

\- C'est ce que j'ai fait mais il n'a pas voulu.

\- Il nous a dit qu'il a fait une promesse à Dieu, mais vous savez comme moi dans quelle circonstance. Il était paniqué.

\- Je sais hurla Tréville agacé par la colère de son mousquetaire, lui même étant désolé d'avoir perdu l'un de ses meilleurs soldats, mais pour Aramis, une promesse est une promesse, vous connaissez mieux que quiconque son sens de l'honneur. Il veut se faire pardonner sa faute et c'est le seul moyen qu'il ait trouvé. Peut-on parler d'autre chose maintenant ?

\- Je vous écoute, marmonna Athos .

Aramis galopait maintenant depuis des heures, il approchait de Beauvais et sentant la fatigue le gagner, il décida de s'arrêter dans une auberge pour la nuit. Fouillant dans ses poches, il trouva quelques pièces qui lui permettraient de dormir à l'abri et de boire un bol de soupe.

En entrant dans l'auberge surchauffée par les buveurs et les joueurs de cartes, il salua celui qui semblait être le patron et s'installa à une table libre. Celui-ci repérant le beau client qui venait d'entrer envoya sa plus jolie serveuse imaginant que sa poitrine généreuse et ses belles boucles brunes l'inciteraient à commander plus de boisson que prévu.

« -Bonjour, monsieur, que désirez vous ? Je vous suggère la potée maison et le vin de pays, annonça la jeune fille tout en nettoyant la table exposant son décolleté sous le nez d'Aramis .

-Ca sera très bien, et avez-vous une chambre pour cette nuit ? répondit-il. Aramis était amusé par la stratégie du patron et fixant son fameux profond regard dans les yeux de la serveuse, les joues de celle-ci, comme celles de toutes le femmes qu'Aramis regardait prirent une jolie teinte rose .

\- Absolument mon mignon, s'empressa t'elle de répondre et se retournant elle se dirigea vers le comptoir n'oubliant pas de se retourner une fois sur son passage.

Aramis attendit son repas avec la ferme intention de se coucher tôt afin récupérer de ces dernières journées qui avaient été nerveusement épuisantes. Quatre jeunes gens, à une table voisine, partageaient une bouteille de vin riant d'avance sur la pâté qu'ils allaient mettre aux Espagnols si la guerre éclatait. L'ancien mousquetaire ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ses amis et à leurs soirées animées après chaque bataille, chaque mission. Certainement, ses quatre anciens compagnons étaient en train de festoyer autours d'une table chez maitre Durand. Il imaginait Porthos prêt à en découdre avec un partenaire de poker qui n'avait pas su jouer convenablement, Athos calmement attablé dans un coin buvant verre sur verre surveillant attentivement le comportement de son colosse et d'Artagnan vidant son verre, la main déjà au fourreau un sourire au coin des lèvres. Aramis avait sincèrement aimé ces moments de camaraderie. Perdu dans ses pensés, il pris un troisième verre puis encore un autre tout en regardant la jeune serveuse qui faisait d'incessants va-et-vient entre la table des 4 amis et le comptoir. Elle était vraiment jolie et le mouvement chaloupé de ses hanches la rendait vraiment très féminine. Soudain, l'un des quatre jeunes gens l'attrapa par la taille et sans lui demandé son accord, la fit s'assoir sur ses genoux et l'embrassa goulument. Elle essaya de se défendre mais celui-ci restait très insistant. Aramis termina son verre et sans réfléchir se dirigea vers le malotru ?

« - Monsieur, commença t-il, manifestement, cette jeune demoiselle ne souhaite pas autant d'attention de votre part. Je vous prie de la laisser

\- De quoi vous mêlez-vous ? Vous la voulez pour vous? répondit l'importun en se levant d'un bon et envoyant brutalement la jeune fille dans les bras de ses compagnons qui maintenant la tenait prisonnière. Dans ce cas, il va falloir vous battre. »

Aramis esquiva un premier coup de poing et renversa la table qui le séparait de son ennemi. Pendant que l'adversaire d'Aramis essayait de se dégager, l'ancien mousquetaire chercha du regard ce qui pouvait lui servir d'arme : il ne trouva qu'un gros livre après un rapide coup d'oeil autour de lui. S'armant de celui-ci, il l'assomma et s'attaqua aux trois autres avec l'acharnement dont il était capable quand une cause lui paraissait importante. Il utilisait tout ce qu'il avait sous la main : fourchette, pichet, nappe. Tout devenait arme entre les mains du mousquetaire. Ils tombèrent les uns après les autres puis Aramis tendit la main à la jeune fille tombée à terre l'invitant à se relever. Celle-ci planta son regard dans le sien.

« - merci, Monsieur dit-elle confuse

\- Mais de rien, Mademoiselle, répondit Aramis souriant à la belle jeune fille.

\- Vous semblez très entrainé ! Merci encore !

Aramis regarda la serveuse s'éloigner en songeant au plaisir que lui donnaient ces décharges d'adrénaline. Saurait-il s'en passer à l'avenir ? Rien n'était moins sûr. L'aubergiste à son tour, s'avança vers lui et le félicita lui aussi pour son courage, sa force et l'interrogea sur son métier.

« - Soldat , répondit Aramis

\- Et des meilleurs, confirma le patron, surtout n'abandonnez jamais, vous êtes fait pour ça. Vous pourriez même être mousquetaire du Roi

\- Oui, peut-être ….

Aramis sentit une fois encore cette profonde douleur d'avoir quitter sa mission et ses camarades ? Finalement ne devrait-il pas y retourner ? Comment savoir si Dieu l'appeler vraiment ? Seigneur, fais moi un signe, je suis perdu ….Comment les trois autres allaient-ils faire sans lui … Ils avaient tant besoin les uns des autres … toujours prêts à sacrifier leur vie pour chacun des trois autres. Je dois y retourner … Je ne peux pas les laisser partir en guerre sans moi.

C'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait pas laisser ses camarades. Il paya son dîner pris, sa sacoche, en ouvrant la porte de la taverne, il savait qu'il devait rentrer à Paris quand soudain…. Il entendit la cloche de l'Eglise sonner. C'était l'heure de la messe du soir. Aramis comprit alors que Dieu venait de lui envoyer un signe, le rappelant à sa promesse. Obéissant, il récupéra son cheval et prit la route de Douai.

Tréville invita Athos à s'asseoir,

« - Je dois vous parler, dit-il en s'installant en face de son mousquetaire. A plusieurs reprises, j'ai remarqué vos qualités de meneur d'hommes et le recul que vous prenez en toutes choses. Voilà deux qualités qui feront de vous un excellent Capitaine.

\- Où allez-vous ? renchérit Athos

\- Le Roi vient de me nommer ministre de la guerre. Je ne pouvais pas refuser cette fois-ci …

\- Félicitations

\- Acceptez-vous de prendre le commandement des mousquetaires ?

\- Oui, j'accepte mais avez-vous prévenu Porthos et d'Artagnan ?

\- Pas encore, j'attendais votre réponse.

\- Je veux pouvoir continuer à aller en mission avec eux, à me battre avec eux.

\- N'ayez aucune crainte de ce côté, répondit Tréville, le Roi va bientôt déclarer la guerre à l'Espagne. Vous allez pouvoir vous battre tous ensemble.

\- Qu'en est-il d'Aramis ? Est-il au courant de cette guerre ?

\- Oui, mais cela ne change rien pour le moment.

\- Pour le moment ? reprit Athos. Je ne comprends pas

\- Seuls les soldats de métier seront recrutés, puis les hommes du peuple si besoin.

\- Très bien…

Athos resta songeur , Comment Aramis pourrait-il vivre sachant qu'une guerre se déclarait entre la France , le pays où il était né et qu'il défendait depuis des années et l'Espagne , le pays d' origine de la Reine et de sa mère. Perdu dans ses pensés, il suivit le nouveau ministre de la guerre qui du haut du balcon annonça sa nomination et celle d'Athos.

Porthos et d'Artagnan sortirent leurs épées en signe de reconnaissance, imités par le reste des mousquetaires rassemblés dans la cour.

Tréville les informa de l'imminence de la guerre et leur demanda de se préparer à partir combattre dans le sud de la France.

Après deux jours de route, Aramis arriva enfin à Douai. Il aperçut le monastère en retrait de la ville et laissant son cheval à l'auberge la plus proche termina son périple à pied. Des sentiments contraires se confondaient dans sa tête. Serait-il enfin en paix avec lui même en se donnant à Dieu, en quittant les mousquetaires, en laissant la Reine et son fils vivre leur vie sans risquer de les mettre en danger par sa seule présence ? Il l'espérait de tout son cœur comme il l'avait dit à ses compagnons en les quittant. Il se rappela ses derniers échanges avec Hélène qui avait tout quitté par bonté pour lui. Elle avait trouvé la paix. Lui aussi devait tout abandonner pour sauver ceux qu'il aimait. Mais quel sacrifice ? En serait-il capable ? Il aimait tellement la vie, ses tumultes, les dangers , la camaraderie, les femmes .

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il franchit les dernières marches du monastère et cogna à la lourde porte en bois.

Un moine, tout de sombre vêtu ouvrit la porte en souriant. ,

« - Bienvenue, mon fils, Que Dieu soit avec-vous dit-il. Vous devez être René d'Herblay, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- C'est moi, répondit Aramis, à la fois surpris d'être attendu et d'être appelé par son nom de baptême. Je viens voir le frère Guillaume.

\- Je sais, le père Abbé vous attend. Entrez.

Aramis ôta son chapeau et suivit dans le cloitre le frère portier qui l'accompagna jusqu'au bureau du frère Guillaume. Celui-ci ouvrit de larges bras pour accueillir son ancien élève.

« - Mon cher René, depuis combien d'années nous ne nous sommes pas vus ? Des siècles il me semble, continua t'il sans attendre de réponse d'Aramis, lui aussi très heureux de retrouver son ancien père spirituel.

\- Je ne sais plus, mon père, mais cela fait bien longtemps.

\- Installez-vous je vous en prie. Qu'est ce qui vous amène ici ? Il y avait un caractère d'urgence dans votre lettre.

\- J'ai fait une promesse à Dieu, mon père et je dois de m'y tenir. Je veux consacrer ma vie à Dieu et devenir moine.

Aramis avait répondu avec une certaine gène et une certaine précipitation regardant à peine son interlocuteur.

\- Vous allez bien vite en besogne mon ami, je me souviens de vous comme un garçon enjoué, prompt à sauter sur tout ce qui vous tenez à cœur. Manifestement, vous n'avez pas changé. Et une décision comme celle-là prend du temps et nécessite une longue introspection. Ne croyez-vous pas ?

\- Oui bien sur …

\- Dans un premier temps, vous allez prendre un peu de repos, puis vous viendrez aux vêpres avant d 'aller diner avec nous ce soir. Frère Marc vous conduira dans une cellule. Elle sera la vôtre tant que vous serez parmi nous. Nous reparlerons de tout cela dans quelques jours lorsque vous vous serez reposé.

Quittant le père abbé, Aramis suivit frère Marc qui sans un mot, l'accompagna jusqu'aux cellules après avoir traverser le cloître où déambulaient des moines de la congrégation. Cette cellule était au paroxysme de la simplicité. A la garnison , la chambre d'Aramis était déjà humble mais là , il n'y avait plus qu'une table , un tabouret , un prie-Dieu tourné vers une croix en bois et une paillasse posée sur une planche et recouverte d'une couverture rêche. Le moine lui laissa une bougie fixée sur un petit plateau de bois. Aramis s'allongea sur le lit et après avoir refait un tour d'horizon ferma les yeux et s'endormit. Il fut brutalement réveillé par une cloche qui annonçait les vêpres. Il se souvint alors de la musique de chacun de ces appels à la prière : tierce, sextes, nones, vêpres, complies, vigiles, laudes et primes. Huit offices répartis dans la journée et la nuit. Cela lui rappela de bons et de moins bons souvenirs. Déjà à l'époque, lorsqu'il était rentré au monastère de Douai pour devenir prêtre, il aimait ses moments de cœur à cœur avec Dieu. Pourtant il avait été difficile pour lui de rester de longues heures en prière, son corps réclamant avec insistance une activité physique. Il avait tant besoin de bouger de courir d'œuvrer aux champs ou dans les écuries. Il avait déjà besoin de galoper et d'employer son corps musclé à des travaux de force. En serait-il capable 15 ans après ?


End file.
